The Life of Naruto and things people don't know
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: Naruto has died and there a second chance for him. but he has to let his friends see into his past if wants to live again.What will His freinds find in their loving stupide Naruto's past he not all that he seem... Finally updated -.- not that anyone cares
1. Life's question

_Life is a member role out of: life and tragedy; forbidden and forsaken._

_I look, you see, and life moves me. Death is a game to be._

_Dieing in it or living in it, it has no matter to me. It's more like a dance to me._

_In it's endless way; like moon's ray that only breath out in it's pain._

_In the most beautiful and tragic way. _

_For the sun is it's life and tragedy to be, for only may the sun shine light?_

I look to the sky knowing… that the time was not mine.

I was dieing or thou' I thought I was loved and you were hated that what made us be who we are today.

It's really a shame that it had to be, couldn't had been much better?

I know al' never know and why do you even look at the sky?

I know it seems endless but all things have end can't you see?

I'm ready to die I'll ask you one more time is it your time?

**A/N: I'll tell you later what it is… I couldn't give a damn.**

**(you can't really review you don't even know what it is)**

**You wouldn't any way….**

**Please review.**


	2. Life lost

_Life is a game, it only lasts so long. Like every day has it's nights_

_I cry sooner or later I am bound to smile, right?_

_If one were born in one time they would not be born in another, I am I right?_

_Sadly everything taken for granted no matter what the price…_

_Little it may sound, it's only right it were to bend the world at a great price. So listen to what I'd said. Don't lose what you have It means a lot later along the way._

_But in the end, People only see that when to late to bring it back ._

_Maybe it's in there nature to see and feel the way they do. _

"NARUUU-TTOO!!!!!" Screamed Sakura as she saw him falling down dead to an attack by an S-class ninja.

Sasuke stayed immobile as Naruto die right in front of his eye. That showed so much pain Sasuke promise himself he'd never show again after so long ago.

Every thing died in all three eyes, Kakashi had attack the ninja behind Sakura, Sakura had attack the one above Kakashi and Sasuke had attack The one who killed Naruto.

Two days had past an funeral was made, everyone was called. The Village was only one happy saying "Finally we're free of that demon" Sakura had yelled and screamed crying how Naruto had never done anything wrong.

Gaara had stopped her saying "No one cares who he was; they know what he was and that enough for them and anyway why would you care?"

Gaara had continue " If they say this out loud what do you think they did to Naruto when he was alone?"

Sakura stood their shocked Sasuke look the same but as if he was trying not his tears run away…ù

It was Funeral day Everyone we knew were their crying Hinata who'd had love Naruto, Neji who had respected Naruto , Shino and Shikamaru showed sadness, Kiba and Sasuke trying not to cry.

Ino, Sakura, Tsunada almost in tears, Kakashi and Jirya remembering the old times with Naruto.

_What would it been like?_

_What?_

_If you were never born, Naruto?_

_It sure wouldn't change much, right?_

_You'll never know… would like them to see what it was like for you?_

_I'm dead aren't I?_

_Not completely …_

__

_If they see your past maybe you'll get your chance._

_But I'm dead._

_Is it your time?_

**A/N: It's interesting, no?**

**I made two then just, one Review please.**

**All flames welcome.**


	3. Beginning to look inside

_I cry you listen, it's wrong it's right,_

_Never in the same perspectives, right?_

_Why are you dieing if we do not live again? To give one life for another, it wrong isn't? Could-would they do same for you? Even if they didn't why do you protect them anyway?_

_I never give my life someone who wanted me dead. Why should you?_

_I know your dream, but I wouldn't take this crap to get your dream._

_I only hope to god you make out alive for you only have two lives left now._

As Sakura had made everyone come to Sasuke's house for one last reunione of their best friend

Tsunanda,Jiraya, Gai, and Kakashi were the only ones who couldn't come for because they were

Buessies.

_Hehe..._

_What's so funny?_

_Will you let them see...?_

__

_Why... why not...?_

_They don't need to know alright!_

_Naruto it isn't anyhow._

_It's my past and my life isn't?_

__

_You can never know..._

"Hey... everyone..." Sakura said in a near whisper her eyes filled with sorrow "this may be last time.."

_Why would it be the last time?_

_Your the glue to this mini-house._

__

They had talked of memories of the past meaningless and meaningful. They laughted and they cried.

In till... "Do you wish your friend back?" said a vocie. "who are you!?" Ask Sasuke as he moved his head trying to find the vocie.

"I am no one or everyone who ever you wish...But Do.you.want.your.friend.back." The vocie said as it had asked again.

"Of course! But how on earth are you going to bring him back?" ask Sakura as she yelled.

_They don't understand anything..._

_Why do you want to bring me back? Anyhow..._

_I promise the Kyuubi something a long time ago._

__

"I can do anything... what ever I desire For I hold no boundiers with my power." Said the vocie

"And how do we bring him back...?" Ask Neji. "All you have to do (luckly) is go to the past and watch his life turn upside down... more or less" responed the vocie.

" An How do we do that...?" ask Sasuke.

"No... I do that for you!" Said the vocie.

_Really you can do that...!!!! But It's my past and my life!_

_Hehehe...HEHEHEheee... HaHAHAHA_

_It's in there hands now._

_How do they fail in this...?_

_You'll see..._

"Will do it!" said Sakura Sasuke grabbed her arm saying "Are you crazy?! No! I like to know! This can be some sick ass joke Sakura! Can you see that!"

_I argee with Sasuke!!!!_

_Shut up, Naruto._

"No it isn't can't you see!" Said Sakura as she pushed Sasuke who look shocked and then about to say in till the vocie said " One said "yes" that and that's enough for me mortals..."

A Big flash of light inguft them and everything went white you can say...

_**Somewhere in Hidden village of the leaf...**_

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes, gripping his hand tightly nearly in tears as he was all alone in a alleway were it seem abondane. People had hated him, dispised him even when he was younger, he was soon to be 8 and it hurt knowing no one cared.

"..." "we can hear his thoughts.." ask Sakura to no one in perticoler.

"it seem so, we go where goes it seems" said Rock Lee who frowned

"Now I chose when you leave, so don't ask me." Command the vocie.

"If we don't look after 24/7 and chose to go some where else?" Ask Sasuke "You don't get tired, hungry and you can't go any where without Naruto If I don't let you . And you don't even have to walk for Startes." Explained the vocie.

_!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T_

_What? _

_Your... why?_

__

__

It was a new day and Naruto didn't have food money or water for that matter. 'I need to get a job..'

Thought Naruto 'Where do I go... to find a job?'

Most of the day Naruto had went to bars to shops to anything he could find a job. Along the way he had been bullied by some adults calling him a "monster" and other horrible things.

Which had shock any one but... Gaara. "How could anyone do that!" Exclaimed Ino 

"How?!"

He went on he had once thought of what a girl had asked him what was his dream:Well If were to begin it would be The next Hokeng; To protected and be respected by the people.

It didn't matter to him no matter what they did to him he never ever step to their level no matter what price.

"..." "Naruto is too good. I mean I wouldn't take all of this Who would?" Ask TenTen as she look down sorrowfully "I mean who... would...?"

"I Don't know..." Stated Neji/Sasuke "..."

The next day he went to a bar called " IT's All NigHt special!!" where he met a girl with long normal red hair who smiled and said nicely "Your the one looking for a job right?" ask the red hair girl.

This would be the beginning where he stepped to low maybe lower then the Villagers and the way they had treated him but he had no other way to live (or stay alive for that matter).

**A/N: Well when I wrote the first two chapters I didn't warn you that real story starts in the third chapter sorry I was anger what did you expect??**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AND I MEAN IT!**

**If you like for gad shakes!**


	4. A job an a qustion

_Every boy turns into a man the same for every girl…._

_Life will not forgive you; if they hate you all-they-want-to for nor are they right or wrong._

_Some say; to begin to live you must be willing to kill, other say you must make the greatest sacrifices just be who you must become today for nothin' ever promise tomorrow today; And the other say life is just a waste if you keep on dreaming for dream you keep on having will never come _

_true anyway…_

_But any or all them are true: I think so… and you?_

_There a thousand way to live it's just not like yours._

_Or I hope not._

Naruto went to the forgotten point they called it.

He waited like Sharled ( AKA) Norla The called it the Hidden field .

_Ahi! This is where I meet them._

_Is this your shame..?_

_Not really… but if anyone finds out…._

_Your dreams… are a problem, if you are to…_

He saw twelve to twenty Children as far as he could see and A white hair man with flat hair who had goggles on and grey eyes.

There was a purple/blackish hair girl who look like I'm-higher-than-you and don't-get-in-my-way look.

A boy with black hair much darker than any hair Naruto seen he smiled and look like every thing something was funny.

And a girl Naruto age with hinata's blue hair with a hint of black and had green eyes and was wearing a dirty rag and was behind the boy with black hair.

"Hello… My name is Kai, this is Nranana other is Ruther that one is Kira…" Kai went on explaining who was who.

"I'm Naruto" Naruto told them. Looking shy "The D.D. means Drugs dealing you'll get an amount of what we get. Which is a pretty good pay." Kai continued to explain things to Naruto "Now Naruto… I should explain this to you since you make contact with the world outside your consider an Outsider to us as they consider us to be Outsider to them… so you may not get a normal pay since you have a shelter unlike us."

"And with this… you should know you can come all you like for work but you must prove your loyalty to us to us first." Kai finish explaining.

"What do I have to do?" ask Naruto was looking at Kai and Kai said "You must kill some one."

Naruto shot wide open and he shook his head and Yelled " NO! no, no, no…no." soon turning into a whisper. Kai put his hand on Naruto's shoulders and said " Once you do it you will always prove your loyalty it may hurt in the beginning but soon it won't hurt any more" Reassuring Naruto.

" Naruto had killed some one?" ask Tenten

_NOOO! Now they know…!_

_Well now you can't say they don't know you._

Naruto went home planning not to go back but…

**A/N: Sorry if I took long but I don't have time now and days or at all.**

**Please review… If you want me to continue!!! P **


	5. understand the problem

"_This is when the voices no one can hear talk"_

"This is Sasuke, Sakura, and ecc. Talk or think"

"this is the story the action the people in the past for now."

**A/N: I would use a beta but I don't know how to do it.**

**I know it has to do with post buddies or something but I don't know hand to hand basics Can I Email my story to them other than post?**

**T.T ???**

**Sorry if I've haven't updated but my thing won't upload it for some reason… (Could anyone tell me why?) **

_The children they understand like us, when something is good or bad:_

_Words or action alike, it makes no different to them. _

_They understand the same._

_Anyway, if we fail, they fail along the way. The young to be grow by tomorrow._

_They the children of tomorrow, forever never to care for today, for they must live in sin of our yesterday._

_We care not forgive them, we chose sometimes to forget them, or we just don't care for them._

_It doesn't matter child or adult they understand in some end._

_An ... somehow that what counts in the end._

_Sadly…_

It been a week since Naruto had went to D.D. he was hungry he hadn't went to school for two days now.

He knew. That he need this job badly but… he just didn't want to do it, he knew that he need it but he wanted to be Hokage! No matter what, but he was starving for food and he was afraid of his neighbor who give him food for exchange for his freedom for a day or two…

He would come inside his apartment room without Naruto's permission and rape him and hit him if he didn't obey.

Naruto was use to such abuse but… it didn't make him feel any better.

_Well… life's a bitch here and for you it's littoral ._

…

_Have you no tongue, Naruto?_

_Why…?_

…… _Are you crying?_

_I'm not._

"…" many thought as it going on but no one was thinking directly.

For did they know nothing of Naruto?

"Iruka!" Naruto yelled happily as he ran to his favorite teacher.

He almost cried with joy. Iruka was the only one who was close enough to say he love or even thought of him nicely.

"Hey Naruto!" Iruka said hi to Naruto as they walked to Ichiraku Iruka bought four Ramen Three for Naruto and one for himself.

"How come you weren't at school for the last two days?" askIruka as Naruto ate after he finish his Ramen he answer "I had a small fever, Iruka."

Iruka looked down at his bowl and then looked at Naruto sadly as Naruto ate not noticing Iruka,

He knew Naruto had no one at home so he had to take care of himself and most of the time his self alone.

He knew it was hard but he'll make it at lest the council pays for Naruto's stuff like food and clothing and ecc.

_He never knew it would have killed him…_

_Did you predict my question?_

_Your annoying you know that?! What kind of deal did you make with the Kyuubi, anyway?!_

_Now that I think of It where is Kyuubi?_

_That you better prey that he can be revive. If not… So help you god._

_Wait your not god?_

…

_God is only… a… belief nothing more. The way you see god is some one amazing good and powerful one who should have stayed on this earth._

_But I know personally the thing that you call god are the things you can't see, am I right?_

_Don't know I've never believed in any god…_

'Stupid dobe! Damn him for all I care' thought Sasuke

_HHHHEEEEEEYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_You think he can hear you?_

_I hate Sasuke!!!_

… _I'm not even going to bother…._

Naruto never ask for help because he knew by the insists no one was going to help him to stay alive

For all they cared they wanted him dead .

He knew that but he didn't understand why, They called him: Monster, demon, freak, and a lot other thing he like to forget . But he knew he was going to hear it again when Iruka left.

They watch Naruto as he walked on by ,they glared at him and then he got abused again.

Later that night he went to D.D. looking for Kai, Nranana got in front of him poking him on his forehead and saying "Your looking for Kai, right?" then she stop poking him on the then smile and said "He's out, but… he left me to tell you the mission you have to kill … Henosa Ruekiama"

He later went to her house and knock on the door, he knew she would hate like everybody else or thou' he thought…

_In some end you'll know_

_Know, what?_

_It's just all so wrong, right?_

_Hello! I'm no damn mind reader (Like you are)_

**A/N: Hey! Sorry If I hadn't update… Life is so cruel.**

**Sorry thou'… I don't think was that long… Hopefully the next chapter is longer.**

**Could I Email my story to a beta helper??**

**Do know anyone who be willing to help me?**

**(I'm not to desperate but hey! It's not bad to ask) **


	6. The master plan

**A/N: Sorry if this Poem/something isn't as good as the others but… T.T I couldn't find how I Originally wrote it sorry. **

_The master plan,_

_So perfect and unflawed._

_Injustice and so wrong._

_In marking of the one._

_To keep scars upon a man so He can do you no wrong. _

_A plan irreversible so he can look on, For now he cannot go on_

_Destiny was never the one to make you who you are For…_

_Fate was the on who made you who you are, or if not fate then you are no one._

_wrongs, rights, truths, lies, and so on._

_In this master Plan today I will be made into yours and For ever more_

_In times As master plans may go, they are conspires that always go unknown by the naked eye_

_Mm. I never know what to think._

…

_In life were you… eternally happy?_

_In times yes others no, Why would you care?_

_Curiosity, really…_

…

_For does your heart tell you a god exists?_

_Who knows… Actually who cares?_

_No one to everyone, practically._

………………………………………………

_? What is it?_

_Why-should-had-to-kill-her?_

_It's more funnier than you think._

_FUNNY?!_

Naruto knock the door and when it open to only see a old lady of 70-80 She was kind and did not turn mean when she saw her.

"What are you doing here, young one?" ask the old lady, Naruto just looked at her and ask "Are you… Henosa Ruekiama?"

The old lady nodded and smile "You want to come in?" as she asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded slowly but nodded he couldn't believe his ears other than Iruka who nearly been nice to him but he didn't keep his hopes up for maybe she had bad eyesight.

"Ah it's been so long since anyone came here, you know that?" said Henosa as her wrinkled hands got a bit of milk and cookies. "It's funny, really I had made these today." Stated Henosa as Naruto looked at all the cookies, he smiled nearly in tears.

"what's your name, little one?" ask Henosa Naruto looked up and said "Naruto Uzumaki" he waited to see any change meant in her kind expression but she seem the same.

"You are a kind boy Naruto, don't let others get you" said Henosa as she poured a bit of whiskey down her glass than sat down on a comfy chair.

"I've seen what they done to you and it's wrong if you ask me. your never a demon if they say your one, You are who you'll always be no one can tell you otherwise, I remember once trying to be a Ninja but… I was a woman only Men could such work; Nonsense if you ask me."

She continued " I worked hard to become a Ninja; day and Night I was know as Ruthin's worker for he was my father a proud man who was a descended of the second Hokage I too was born in the Uchina blood right but I married a man form the Sound."

"The Sound?" ask Naruto the lady looked at Naruto and smiled "The sound is very unknown to our region still you know… Your mother was from the Sound but your father was from here… I'll tell you another day… But the sound is a poor region which the Other regions don't know, I went to the Sound unintentionally after a battle against hmm… my only friend.." said the lady was small tears came out of her eyes.

'…' as Sasuke looked away from the others.

"Sasuke… Naruto forgave you didn't he?" said Sakura, He did but many others didn't.

Sasuke wasn't allowed to do any missions but Naruto convince to let them bring Sausuke

And Naruto had to paid the price.

Even Sakura had become uneasy with him by then he knew many things will never be the same again.

Sasuke had been a normal student in Leaf high school for 1 year and a half he made new friends and new enemies.

Shikamaru did not hate but gave him a chances But Sasuke could never be happy in a normal life in till he had killed his brother, He could never be in peace.

_She has the same problem…._

_It takes one to know one._

__

_We should wonder what makes the ones we love hurt us?_

_One: power, Two :Revenges Three: Money_

_What is the most often of the three?_

_We all know that one._

_But what is the test? And if they fail?_

_They die, or will live in my hell._

_!!! What-…The- hell?_

_Yes, really…hell, it's kind of like Kyuubi inside of you but… much worse I think… much worse…_

_But why?_

_To get something dear you much be willing to trade the exact same value or even more in the human sense._

……_And they say life's unfair…._

__

"Ah… it was a beautiful green land turn to waste…." Said the old lady as she looked up, to what seem like the sky to her, her face was peaceful and happy, too.

Naruto looked at her with gleaming joy as he sat down and listen to the rest of her story and how her love ones left her alone to die and never visited as she said.

"Little one… Would you like to sleep here tonight?" ask Henosa who smile at the surprise boy.

He thought no one…-no one in the world would care for him, just 'cause no one ever did sadly.

After that Naruto sleep peacefully forgetting his approval mission or-at lest something like that…

Naruto got up in the early morning he smelled Fresh baked goods, he ran to the diner room.

And notice he wasn't home where was cold and lonely but a home- a real nice warm home; he thought.

He went to the kicten to see the old lady cooking pancakes, bacon, and more all nice and fresh.

He smiled…

_I never will forget…never._

_It does not matter what you remember or forget and in the end it has no meaning to it , so why think when there is nothing for you to think about because it won't come back._

…

They ate, talked about most of old things (mostly Henosa talked), she spoke of her young eventful years which held many hardship then any man she ever known…and Naruto.

"So.. young one you wish to go shopping?" asked the old lady. Naruto nodded he didn't mind at all to help.

For a couple of days Naruto had lived with her they talked, Naruto help with holding the food and clothes she bought, he had been happy and forgot his approval mission, He soon didn't care to do it.

In till after Ninja school(What the hell is that school called?!) Nranana waited behind a tree and grabbed Naruto behind tree and whispered "Don't talk and follow me" as she ran to the forgotten point.

He made it to find a big group of kids circling him when he arrived looking angry at him Kira, whom hid behind Ruther her violet pupliless eyes who watch behind the black hair boy.

The black hair boy or Ruther just smiled at him with no care in the world on the other hand Nranana was walking quite angrily just think about him…as he followed her he felt some strange guilt that he didn't fully understand.

As they finish walking they ended where Kai was he was sitting on a boulder Which Naruto knew how a boulder was in an alley way but he had a feeling he didn't want to know.

Kai was reading a pocket book and not looking at Naruto he seemed more interested in the book but looked unhappy but strangely he didn't feel a bad vibe in Kai's unhappy look as he read his book.

"Kai!" Nranana said loudly trying to get his attention, but he smiled not a happy one but a acknowledgeable one, as he's eyes were still on the book then he closed his eyes and asked "Naruto… do you know what you are to me?" as he open eyes still not looking at Naruto as Naruto looked at Kai with blank conclusions and continued saying "You are nothing more than pawns to me."

He continued as he finally turned to Naruto smiling which a sick hidden happiness or sorrowful happiness he'll never know but he felt a warmth form Kai's smile "I can live without you… but you cannot live without me for long, for It's sad but true no need to lie to yourself, have you betrayed us, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head as he held his tears Kai said then "Your not stupid if you understand if you don't kill her, then we will kill her instead, this our other job, Naruto. There no other way to live unless your willing to beg and hope some one will help you."

"I-I- I can't, I CAN'T!!" Yelled Naruto as he cried and as he wiped his tears, Kai looked at the boy with either annoy(I don't know the right word in sp!!)or sorrow or even both.

He said simply "Here's your kana, and you have two days" Naruto took the Kana knowing what to do

He looked at Kai hopelessly wanting to shout or something but couldn't…

As Naruto walked away and Kai looked to the other side of the sky opposite of Naruto he said "If you can kill her brutally I'll give you poison, but remember two days only."

Henosa waited as Naruto came home she asked where he had been he said mostly he got busy looking at things, she smiled at him for he had grown attach to her and she knew only to well she pitied him, for she knew much more than he did, 'Kai' thought Henosa noticeable as she looked at the pale child she frowned slightly at the boy, Really she couldn't care lest if the boy was a demon or sealed a demon inside of him too her he was a hero no one will ever know.

People think to small of things and become afraid of thing so much easier she thought as she put the boy asleep.

For she knew really he was awake and what he was meant to do because she asked for it and paid for them herself she smiled sadly as she looked at her own past and her final life decision on how to die for she wanted her grandchild and children to miss her in this way in a tragic death nothing and more.

FLASHBACK

_Kai looked at her as he sat beside her second floor window and smiled as she smiled back_

"_The boy is to kill me?" ask Henosa as she keep reading her book of history. Kai nodded and said "He still hasn't done it as I see…" Henosa frowned at the thought 'the boy has no one….' As she looked at Kai "He neither inside with you and with the village, you know he sees me as his mother like figure not a granny… It's hard for him to kill some one he loves, and you know that to well" she said at bit with statement and a small hint of anger._

"_You know I could hate no one even the outcast boy" she said then ask "This is your plan, isn't?" as she looked Kai with acknowledgeable look, for she knew him too well-to well sadly she looked at the outside where the sky was outside the window._

"_To you Kai… am I outside or inside the world" ask Henosa as she looked at the sky outside, Kai did not answer at first then said "We our always outside the world no matter if shelter or not, for the inside is the Earth itself for that's why we our outside, because we are not outside the world inside."_

"_Hmph… It makes no sense…" said Henosa smiling Kai was about to leave and said "I care for the sense outside the sense itself" and jumped out her window to be seen nowhere._

END OF FLASHBACK

That night Naruto got up walking slowly to Her room holding the kana in two hands for he was shaking with each step to her room, he didn't want to do it but there was no other way even if she was kind and loving he knew to well she die in some end, he sniff his tears up as her bedroom door was open he saw her sleeping with no care he moved to her back. For moments of waiting he held his kana above her almost threw it down inside of her but stop because he couldn't.

He fell to his knees looking lost, later that night he sneaked outside not ready with great fear he went to the hidden point Where he saw all the children sleeping on the floor of the street some on cupboards others on raggy blanks he saw Kai no where then…

Nranana came behind him out of no where as for Kira who held her hand who now showed no fear.

"We know… here's your poison" said Nranana as she gave a small brown bottle which had black liquid from the looks of it.

"It's a powerful sub sense" said Nranana who gave no look in particular "Just don't leave a single trace of the liquid .o.k.?" asked Nranana, Naruto did not answer he looked down and then saw Kira hiding behind Nranana's leg and they walked pass him not really looking at him like he was or wasn't ever there.

After he went Henosa's residents and slept for little hours for last night today was their last time.

Later that dinner he had put the poison inside her tea after lunch as he went to bed, he heard her pain even thou' it wasn't easy to hear.

Kai smiled as Naruto came to the Forgotten point and said "Now you are one of us, brother. You have become similar to us"

As things only just begun……………

**A/N: I hate it… sorry I was late for update… but had lest reviews and even lest readers….**

**T-T Have I done something wrong?**

**Well I want reviews or flames I DON'T FREAKING CARE!**

**I want reviews….. and I want them now.**

**But can I Email to a Beta helper (I really like to know)**

**T-T T.T T,T t.t Y-Y…………………………………….**


	7. Sorries

**I want to say my sorrys to the ppl who like****this.**

**I may not continue as you've seen.**

**If you want me to continue I may…**

**But I won't promise anything**


	8. Loyalty and Nothing

AN: ppl I'm back, I know that Naruto father has a woman with red hair but I live in Italy so believe me

**AN: ppl I'm back, I know that Naruto father has a woman with red hair but I live in Italy so believe me. Don't spoil it for me or your death will be gruesome!!**

_Loyalty,_

_A word of alliance _

_But not those of friendships._

_One does not gain it easily,_

_Hell, he'll dig his own grave if he never gets any_

_Because he'll be the next victim in this cemetery._

_Do you know why…?_

_I quite obvious if I must say so myself,_

_But if you don't…_

_Then I don't think you know where I'm coming from. _

It was dawn and yet Naruto couldn't sleep a bit not even for a second. He couldn't forget her. The days past and life was uneventful to be honest the seven year old couldn't simply understand but he left it to be. He walked to "It's AlL NiGht Special" and saw the red hair Sharled cleaning up the dishs with her father.

Unlike most children she didn't train to be a Ninja nor did she care really, Naruto eyes deepen as he watch her without motive.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Hey do you wanna play?" Naruto asked as he swung on the swings. The boy smiled and said "Sure yeah!" But just before the boy could follow Naruto who got a head start His mother grabbed his arm and told him "Stay away from that-…That Monster!" The boy looked unhappy and started to say "But mom…" "No buts we're going!" She commanded._

_Naruto watched them leave and frowned as there shadows became longer and longer in till they disappeared._

_**End of Flashback**_

"What's the problem, you got there?" Sharled asked as she smiled gentily with him. Naruto eyes dropped and said "Nothing, absolutely nothin'!" He gave a deep breath and started to stare at his shoes. Without warning she pushed him and he fell, "Hey what was that for?!" He said heatedly, she giggled and said "I didn't mean to make you fall. I just wanted to wake you up." Moment of silences and she asked "When you said nothing do you mean about work?"

He nodded "Yeah ever since I got their "loyalty" I haven't gotten a freaking job and with no job means no money." He stated, even though he wasn't over the death of Henosa but the fact of reality was making face that he was hungry and needed the money.

Sharled's eyes moved from Naruto as-if she was wanting to say something as she "Hmm…"'d Naruto asked "What is it?" She shrugged and said "Nothing. You'll understand later." And walked away to help her father give the customers their drinks.

"You I've been wondering… Why the hell is a child working in a bar?" Sakura asked to no-one (again) and seemingly upset.

Sasuke blinked and suggested "Maybe she's the daughter of The owner like Naruto thinks?" Sakura explained "But no child should be working in a bar and be active in Illegal activities!!" A slightly depressed Rock Lee said in Deadpan way "Maybe she doesn't care?" Only leaving Sakura shaking her and sighed expressly(sp?):

Naruto left after a while and started to walk past the Forgotten Point and glance at the alleyway to see Ruther looking at him with a kind, shy smiled and asked (completely out of nowhere in Naruto's point of view) "What ya doing?" his shy smiled became a smile showing all his teeth as he lean forward. Distinctly he jumped back as he felt his pores go up like a cat in fear as his eyes widen as he looked at Ruther looking at or at past him. Finally gaining repose he said "Getoff of me!"as he stepped back and almost pushed him as he shoved him hands at him.

Ruther didn't seemed to be bother and said "You must be sad you didn't have a job, I'm sorry but there's been miscommunication between us and so you may have to suffer the whole entire month of dying hunger." Without looking bother at all.

Naruto blinked and kept blinking for along time before saying "I know and you're strange." The boy blinked at Naruto and said "Oh well! Gotta do my flimsy Danisy!" as he began to skip to the darkness of the alley. Leaving Naruto dumbfounded for an entire minute he started to continue his walked towards no destination in mind.

He felt frustrated how hungry he was and how he didn't know how to get the trust of the of kids of the D.D. but one thing for sure… the only guy that didn't hate him was on drugs or was fucking crazy he wasn't sure which but he was sure he never wanted to be stuck with that guy.

-_The sad thing was… he was sane at the time._

_- Oh now your telling me of your sides of life now? _

_And I Thought you were simply ignoring me._

-_… Shut up._

--_Happy ones are always the saddest don't you think?_

Later that night, Naruto was laying on the roof of the apartment complex and watched the stars as the wind breezed by him. He simple didn't know what to do, he could try to talk to them but most of the kids weren't so nice towards him and Nranana seemed to busy at the moment as far as her brother went, well… he was plain crazy. It also seemed from what he heard from Sharled said to him a week ago that Kai had an important 'mission' and wasn't most likely to come back soon. Naruto wasn't sure if he was in despair or really pissed off for not having a job but he knew now all he could do was wait and hope to whatever god there was to have pity on his poor stomach he thought as he heard his growl of his tummy.

Another week past and no reply from anyone from Forgotten Point, Naruto swore that they had forgotten him purposely but one day, out of hunger and anger he walked to the Forgotten Point. He pasted the children that sat down on there own rock or something, walked right in front of Nranana and pointed at her chest and spit out angrily "How come I haven't had a mission, Nranana?! Is it because I'm different from you or is it because you don't want me in. Because I remember we had an agreement and I was suppose to get a mission soon. So am I GETTING ONE OR NOT?!" He started to raise his voice to a complete yell.

Unanticipated Nranana turn to him with a face full of anger and slapped him hard that he fell to the floor and said "Look around you does it look like we're haven't easier than you?! There been no mission and with Kai gone we've been starving!! And even if we had something against you we couldn't do a damn thing about with Kai still being our leader and all." Silence filled the Alleyway and Naruto looked around him, They watched with pity, anger, sorrow and so many emotions but all of them looked starved or depressed. He turn his head back to Nranana and she said in a cold and demanding voice "Get out." Slowly and in a hurry he started to get up and then ran out the Forgotten Point and went straight home.

He didn't know why but he felt stupid, for obvious reason but he didn't know why Nranana voice scared him so much all he knew he had to get away and fast. Running up the stairs, arriving into his door, opening it and closing it behind him. He fell down and started to cry himself to sleep and wondered; When was he going to eat? And he felt so afraid tonight he wonder if he'll ever go to sleep. Those face haunted him, those gleams in their eyes, those he knew so well… he wonder if he'll sleep tonight and if he did he wonder if he'll open his eyes tomorrow…

**AN: I know the chapter crap.**

**I must of lost how many reviewers? All? Maybe since I'm out of date and now I'm studying itlain so my updates maybe close to nothing as for the Sasuke thing. Never going to happen. If I can't write much to anything in Italain you can bet you life I have no time to study Characters as much as it is.**

**I know (or maybe I don't know) Naruto's mother isn't from sound but I'm not going to change so Slightly AU. Sasuke is a bastard but I love so schew you. And let me tell youy one important thing SCREW BASHING SAY YES TO ANTI-BASH(ing)**

**Now if you want me to update **

**ReViEw… But let me guess you're not going to review because this fic is full of crap. TT.TT I don't blame you to be honest.**

**PS: Gundam Wing Rules D**


End file.
